rugbysevensfandomcom-20200215-history
2009 Rugby World Cup Sevens
The 2009 Rugby Sevens World Cup was the fifth edition of the Rugby sevens world cup. The International Rugby Board (IRB) selected Dubai in the United Arab Emirates as the host venue for the tournament ahead of bids from four other countries.IRB news - confirmation of host The format included nine direct qualifiers and a further fifteen qualifiers from all six regions defined by the IRB. A women's version of the world cup was also held alongside the men's tournament for the first time and featured sixteen teams.IRB news - confirmation of dates and teams The men's cup was won by Wales, with the women's cup going to Australia. Bids A record seven countries originally expressed interest in hosting the tournament however, only five officially submitted bids for hosting rights after Kenya and South Africa withdrew from the bidding process. The United Arab Emirates, Australia, the Netherlands, Russia and the United States were the five candidates. The voting process consisted of two rounds. No clear majority was reached in the first round and therefore the top two, the United Arab Emirates (UAE) and Australia, progressed to a second round, with the IRB subsequently selecting the UAE as the host union.IRB news - voting breakdown The IRB cited the provision of a new purpose built stadium, the recent success of the Dubai Sevens tournament and the Under 19 Rugby World Championship as strong factors in their decision to select the Arabian Gulf RFU as the host union. The event was the first major rugby tournament to be held in the Middle East. =Men's= Qualifying Europe The tournament held in Hannover, Germany on 12 and 13 July 2008, as well as being the European Sevens championship, functioned as a qualifying tournament for the world cup. The five best nations out of the twelve participating ones qualified for the Dubai tournament. Teams finished in the following order:Die Endplatzierungen Hannover Sevens website, accessed: 25 January 2009 Asia Group A : Group B : Group C : Group D : Bowl |0|' '|29 |October 5, 2008|' '|36| |0 |October 5, 2008|' '|17| |7 |October 5, 2008 |' '|40| |19 |Consol=Bowl 3rd-Place final}} Plate |0|' '|36 |October 5, 2008|' '|28| |19 |October 5, 2008|' '|28| |12 |October 5, 2008|' '|29| |22 |Consol=Plate 3rd-Place final}} Cup '|24| |0 |October 5, 2008| |0|' '|26 |October 5, 2008|' '|12| |10 |October 5, 2008|' '|38| |5 |Consol=Cup 3rd-Place final}} Oceania Group A : Group B : Plate '|31| |7 |July 26, 2008 |' '|22| |14 |July 26, 2008 |' '|19| |12 |July 26, 2008 | |0|' '|24 |Consol=Plate 3rd-Place final}} Cup '|34| |0 |July 26, 2008 |' '|27| |5 |July 26, 2008 |' '|52| |0 |July 26, 2008 |' '|33| |15 |Consol=Cup 3rd-Place final}} Africa Group A : Group B : Plate '|26| |12 |November 1, 2008 |' '|17| |0 |November 1, 2008 |' '|17| |7 |November 1, 2008 | |19|' '|12 |Consol=Plate 3rd-Place final}} Cup '|22| |12 |November 1, 2008 |' '|29| |10 |November 1, 2008 |' '|26| |14 |November 1, 2008 |' '|26| |12 |Consol=Cup 3rd-Place final}} South America Group A : Group B : Cup '|29| |14 |January 19, 2008 |' '|21| |12 |January 19, 2008 |' '|31| |19 |January 19, 2008 | |5|' '|12 |Consol=Cup 3rd-Place final}} North America And West Indies Group A : Group B : Group C : Plate : Cup Group stage Group A : Group B : Cup Knockout stage '|55| |0 |January 19, 2008 |' '|42| |0 |January 19, 2008 |' '|21| |12 |January 19, 2008 | |42|' '|0 |Consol=Caribbean Championships Final}} Teams 24 Teams took part in this tournament Pool Stages Pool A : Pool B : Pool C : Pool D : Pool E : Pool F : Knockout Bowl '|'28'| |10 || |12|' '|'19' ||' '|'24'| Arabian Gulf|5 ||' '|'14'| |7 ||' '|'24'| |7 ||' '|'22'| |15 ||' '|'17'| |14 }} Plate '|'24'| |7 || |14|' '|'24' || |19|' '|'21' ||' '|'12'| |5 || |19|' '|'22' ||' '|'29'| |7 || |17|' '|'21' }} Cup |14|' '|'15' || |26|' '|'31' || |12|' '|'14' || |7|' '|'26' ||' '|'19'| |12 ||' '|'12'| |0 ||' '|'19'| |12 }} =Women’s= Teams 16 Teams will take part in this tournament Pool Stages Pool A : Pool B : Pool C : Pool D : Knockout Bowl '|'21'| |5 ||' '|'17'| |0 ||' '|'12'| |7 ||' '|'12 '| |5 ||' '|'28'| |0 ||' '|'17'| |12 ||' '|'10'| |7 }} Plate |12|' '|'19' || |7|' '|'12' || |0|' '|'12'}} Cup |0|' '|'19' ||' '|'33'| |12 || |7|' '|'15' || |10|' '|'17' || |12|' '|'14' || |10|' '|'17' || |10|' '|'15' }} See also *IRB Sevens World Series *Rugby World Cup Sevens References External links *Official Site * Rugby World Cup Sevens Profile on UR7s.com Category:Rugby World Cup Sevens